


You're All That I Need Underneath The Tree

by firetruckyeah



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Holidays, How Do I Tag, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21944518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firetruckyeah/pseuds/firetruckyeah
Summary: Germany was cold as it always was on Christmas Eve, Marc was feeling tired when he reached the door of his old apartment in Mönchengladbach. He hurriedly said goodbye to Jean-Marcel and Daniel, thanking them for the lift. Marc wanted nothing more than change into some comfy clothes and sleep until the next morning, when he could finally start his ten day vacation with his little family. Especially as Bernd was slightly injured and was given ten days off. As he closed the door behind him he felt the warmth and sighed, he was really happy that he’d decided not to sell his place after he went to Barcelona. He loved his family, but he wanted a small place to be alone with his boyfriend and his son.or a Steno "Yannick is their son au" no one asked
Relationships: Bernd Leno/Marc-André ter Stegen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	You're All That I Need Underneath The Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leuven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leuven/gifts).



> This is for Leuven because of the kindness i've received from her as comments and kudos in all my fics and the messages on tumblr made me feel less sad about my dumb team, and also gave me a Dybain friend. So i wrote this, probably very shitty, story for her as a xmas present. It was quite a nightmare to finish it on time, but i managed and now i can finally go to sleep. It's past 1 am so please forgive any mistake i might have done, i'm too tired to proofread it. In case you wanted to know the title is from [Underneath the Tree by the queen Kelly Clarkson](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EM2Fnp_qnE8) If you happen to like it please leave a kudos and/or a comment bc they always make me so happy!  
> And if you want come and say hi to me on [Tumblr](https://baentancur.tumblr.com) :)

Germany was cold as it always was on Christmas Eve, Marc was feeling tired when he reached the door of his old apartment in Mönchengladbach. He hurriedly said goodbye to Jean-Marcel and Daniel, thanking them for the lift. Marc wanted nothing more than change into some comfy clothes and sleep until the next morning, when he could finally start his ten day vacation with his little family. Especially as Bernd was slightly injured and was given ten days off. As he closed the door behind him he felt the warmth and sighed, he was really happy that he’d decided not to sell his place after he went to Barcelona. He loved his family, but he wanted a small place to be alone with his boyfriend and his son.

In the end Marc didn’t even bother to put on new clothes, he just stepped out of his jeans and and sweatshirt and made his way to the bedroom to search for Bernd and Yannick.

The memory of last Christmas, the emotion that exploded in his chest when he saw Bernd’s belly in person and understood that it was true, that he was going to be a father, still so very vivid in his mind. But this time as he entered the bedroom he found a scene that made his heart beat faster. Bernd was on the bed, Yannick on his chest hugging his Paule plushy both asleep and perfect in Marc’s eyes, he found himself envy those who had the opportunity to go home to that every day. Marc bent down and kissed Bernd sweetly on the lips, the other’s eyes opened a bit as he smiled. “Hello love, I wanted to wait for you but this one was tired from the journey and he made me sleepy as well” Bernd said before yawning.

Marc found his way under the bed’s duvet, his body relaxing in the warmth and the closeness to the two loves of his life. He left a kiss on Bernd’s forehead and stroked Yannick’s cheek, who let out a little sigh but didn’t wake up. “I still can’t believe that he’s also mine, that you gave me something so perfect. And I’ll probably never thank you enough” Marc whispered. Bernd grabbed his hand, “you big sap, don’t make me cry. And I love you even more because of it”. They stayed in silence for some seconds, both looking in awe at their baby. “I can’t believe he’s nine months already. He’s growing up so fast” Marc sighed. “I know, he started crawling since the last time you saw him. He was so cute and tiny when he was a new born, makes you want to have ten of them” Bernd said.

Marc suddenly felt almost awake, “you want ten children?”. They never talked about having more children, well even Yannick wasn’t exactly planned, but Marc found himself liking the idea of having more little Leno Ter-Stegen little ones around. Well maybe not ten of them and not all at the same time though.

“Yeah, sort of. I’d always wanted to have a few children, not ten…but three, maybe four? Yes” Bernd said looking at the ceiling instead of the other. Marc knew Bernd was anxious, that he was scared that Marc wouldn’t have felt the same way, and that it would have broken them. So he started stroking Bernd’s hand with his thumb, “I’d love to have three or four kids with you, my love” he said and kissed Bernd’s cheek softly. “They will be the best looking kids on the planet with your genes Marc. I’ve always thought of you as one of the hottest person I’ve ever seen, and when I got to know you I’ve found you’re also so kind and smart” Bernd had a love struck look on his face, and Marc felt himself burning with love as he kissed him. “Love you” Marc said as he put his head near Bernd’s, giving him a final goodnight kiss while he curled an arm over both him and Yannick. Marc finally let sleep take over him as he thought about how lucky he was to have Bernd and their little prince.

The next thing Marc’s still sleepy brain registered was a tiny voice’s joyful squeal he heard both himself and Bernd groan still tired, clearly none of them was ready to start a new day even if it was Christmas. Yannick patted his dads’ arms as he tried to get their attention, then he did something that made them wake up completely. “Papa, papa” the little boy grabbed Bernd’s shirt before doing the same with Marc’s “dada, dada!”, he said as to tell Bernd that Marc was there.

The two parents looked at each other for a second, then they cuddled Yannick. “Good job Yann, I’m so proud of you my boy!” Bernd said kissing the baby’s face, Marc was stroking his son’s hair.

“Hey Yann who’s this?” Marc asked gently pointing at Bernd, “papa” replied the happy kid. “And who am I?” Marc then asked, Yannick’s response was immediate “dada!”. Marc couldn’t believe that he got to hear Yannick’s first words, he felt like he lost so much of his growth already, he was not there when his son learned to seat without falling on his face and he was not there when he firstly pushed himself standing up, he felt as if he missed too much already.

But then Yannick gave him a toothy grin and Marc felt his heart warming up, he witnessed Yannick’s first proper smile after all. It had been at Yannick’s first time at a Barcelona match, the one on father’s day and Bernd surprised him with a visit, the baby smiled when Marc was talking to him. “Dada” Yannick said again while pushing himself on his father’s chest, Marc kissed him. “Happy Christmas Yann! It’s your first one, but don’t worry because you’ll love it” Marc said to the toddler. “Who wants some breakfast?” Bernd asked the pair as he got up. “Well it would be nice to eat something” replied Marc. Bernd made some pancakes specially for the day, and warmed some milk for Yannick. Then Bernd prepared himself for the family lunch that awaited the them and Marc washed Yannick before preparing himself.

“Baby’s first Christmas?” Bernd asked his boyfriend laughing a little as he looked at the shirt Marc dressed Yannick in. “What? It is his first Christmas after all, and I couldn’t resist it gifting it to him when I saw it. Just one more present, it looks like he has tons of them either way” Marc said pointing to the pile of coloured gifts in the living room. Bernd tried to think of something to answer, but Marc promptly shut him with a kiss. “You’re lucky that I love you Marc!” Bernd had a smirk on his face, Marc knew that there was no menace in his words. “Well I think it’s time for presents! It looks like everyone sent something for you little prince” Bernd turned the baby toward where the decorated tree was. Marc picked a package with “for baby Yann” written on it, and sat near Bernd on the sofa. “Marc what on earth are these?” Bernd asked his boyfriend, wide eyed as he pulled out the box from the wrapping paper. He opened the lid and saw a tiny pair of Predator boots in the tissue paper. “Yannick’s first pair of proper football boots!” Marc answered as if it was the most natural thing in the world. “Marc” Bernd said in a warning voice, “he can’t even walk yet”.  
  
“But if we want him to have a good boots collection, we best start him off early” Marc smiled, winking at his boyfriend as he began to put the box away. “What’s in here?” Marc asked, bringing another bag out of the pile. Bernd bit his lip as Marc glanced in the box. “Are these…?” He said, smiling as he pulled out tiny versions of Bernd’s goalkeeper gloves. “Kai bought them for him” Bernd’s cheeks were pink. “They’re adorable, did you see the Germany onesie that Marco bought us?” Marc said, as he carefully placed the gloves back into the box. Marc and Bernd ended up unwrapping all of Yannick’s new presents themselves, forgetting the passing time. The nine months old gurgled in Bernd’s arms as Marc proudly showed off his new presents one by one. Bernd filmed the gift giving on his phone. “Opa Erich got you a Rolex to wear when you’re older” Marc said, holding up the box. “Uncle Manuel got you a Bayern onesie and a little Bayern blanket, not sure Brandt will be happy about those” Marc said smiling. “And look, at the present oma and deda Leno got you, look, it’s a blanket that oma knitted herself with your name on it!” Marc unwrapped it carefully, showing it to Yannick who yawned. “He loves it, really” Bernd said smiled at the baby.

“Now let’s give dada his present, yeah Yann?!” Bernd looked at his son. Yannick let out an excited “dada”, clapping his little hands. Bernd pointed at bright red package. Marc opened it to find a print of him holding Yannick in his arms for the first time he had tears in his eyes, one of Bernd’s hand in his as they watched the new born looking enamoured with him. “It’s beautiful! I love it, thanks my love” Marc left a brief kiss on Bernd’s lips. Marc sat up and pulled a little box out of his backpack. “Your turn love” he said giving the box to the other man. Yannick watched intently as his papa unwrapped the present, finding a velvet square box. He opened it, a golden necklace made of two small hearts chained together with their three names engraved on the surface. “Marc oh my God! You shouldn’t have, it’s too much” Bernd was left speechless. “Nothing it’s too much for you Bernd” Marc kissed him again and Yannick squealed happily. “Yeah there are some kisses for you too little prince” Marc smiled at Yannick before the two men attacked him with kisses.

Sometime later they were in front of the Ter Stegen’s door, Renate followed by Rosa immediately took Yannick in her arms. “Hello little Yann! You are cuter every time I see you, yes you are! Hello Bernd, hope you could rest a bit. Such a pity that you got that injury but at least you can enjoy some holyday, your mother and I were talking about it”. “Well hello to you too mom, good to know you love me” Marc said with a little smirk as Renate passed her grandson to her fellow grandmother sighing. Rosa kissed both Bernd and Yannick on the cheek and then gently caressed Marc’s.

After everyone found their way to the table and food started arriving on it Marc called for everyone’s attention, “we have a surprise, a very cute one”. He then asked the same question he voiced that morning, “Yann who’s this?” Marc pointed at Bernd. “Dada” Yannick said happily. “And who am I?” Marc asked soon after. “Papa” Yannick answered smiling. Both their mothers had teary eyes by then, Marc understood them as since his boy arrived he felt an emotion so strong he felt his heart exploding because of it sometimes. And when Yannick said his name for the first time he felt more proud than he ever had.

Five minutes later Erich and Victor, soon followed by Daniel and Jean-Marcel, were trying to teach their names to the infant, who ignored them in favour of the food Bernd was giving him. “He’s totally Marc’s kid, give him food and he won’t care about anything else” Jean-Marcel laughed, earning an elbow in his ribs by Marc. “Good to know that not even my own brother love me” Marc said, lips slightly curled upward. “Don’t worry me and Yannick love you more than enough” Bernd said kissing him on the lips. Marc ignored their brothers’ whines and concentrated on his boyfriend and son, “I know and I love you both so much too”. Yannick was chewing some bread pieces looking between his parents, not understanding what was going on. Bernd ruffled the baby’s hair before starting to cut some of the meals Yannick could eat. Marc started to feed him, even living apart for weeks they learned how to work together without even have to speak a word. After Yannick was fed and satisfied they served themselves and ate while chatting with their families.

In the afternoon they put Yannick down for a nap and settled to watch some old Christmas movies. Bernd curled up on Marc as the other stroked his hair silently. Bernd didn’t even realise that he was falling asleep, but the next thing he knew he was awakened by his mom putting a blanket on them. He opened an eye and saw that Marc was asleep, Bernd decided to sleep a bit more, at least until Yannick wouldn’t wake up. He was indeed awakened by his son crying, Marc got up before him and picked the baby up. Yannick calmed himself quickly, he smiled at his father when Marc kissed his chubby cheek. “What do you say Yann, you wanna play some football with papa, dada, uncle Dan and uncle Jean?” Yannick squealed in excitement at Marc’s words. “How can he play football? He can’t even stay up by himself Marc” Renate laughed. Marc ignored her and gave a small soft ball to Yannick, who threw it to Bernd trying to shoot it with his feet the best he could. “Good job baby!” Bernd gave the ball back to the infant. Yannick proceeded to throw the ball to his uncles and then back at his father, the youngest member of the family seemed to really enjoy himself.

“Well I think we can safely say that we’re going to have another footballer in the family” Daniel was smirking. “Marc already bought him a pair of football boots” Bernd said looking at his boyfriend. Marc had no time to reply because Yannick threw the ball in their direction and chanted “dada, papa!”. Bernd picked him up from the floor, “my little champion” he said softly. “If he inherited even just half of your talent he’s gonna be one” Marc whispered, making Bernd blush.

“Shut up, you’re the one who play for Barcelona and is number two in the national tem” the older whispered back. Marc rolled his eyes and huffed, “apparently that’s what you get for being romantic” he muttered under his breath. Yannick spent the rest of the afternoon glued to his parents, the adults were playing boarding games and he watched with a concentrated look on his little face.

He listened attentively when Marc tried to explain the rules of the game to him which made Bernd laugh. He didn’t protested even when Bernd fed him some vegetables, and started to feel sleepy not soon after. “You’re such a good baby, Yannick. So good” Marc told him while he was rocking him.

It was late when the little family of three left the Ter Stegens’ house. “This was probably the best Christmas of my life. The little prince, the king of my heart and our families, what could I want more?” Marc said when they were curled around each other in bed. “I know, you and the prince are the best present I’ve ever received. I love you Marc-Andrè Ter Stegen”. “And I love you Bernd Leno” Marc said kissing him before they drifted to sleep.


End file.
